Third Year of Paintball
by kazzyshah
Summary: The Dean has organized another game of paint-ball at the end of the third year. The story follows the whole of our beloved study group but you will also get some Abed/Annie as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Year of Paintball**

Greendale Community College was a war-zone. The school looked as if a bomb had exploded inside it. Our heroes, the Greendale Seven had managed to make a fort using tables and chairs in the study room. They were surrounded from the sides and front by various other Greendale alumni and they were being shown no mercy.

"You know what? I don't care if the school goes down in flames," exclaimed Jeff, "The Dean deserves it. Two years of paintball later and he still hasn't learnt his lesson."

"Jeffrey stop moaning like a baby and help us in God's name to shoot these Godless hippies!" Yelled Shirley.

"Just because they wanna win doesn't make 'em Godless. I think we should call a truce and stop this violence." Said Britta.

At this everyone groaned. "I've said it a million times and i'll say it again- you are the AT&T of people!" Moaned Troy.

Britta made a face at him.

A bullet just narrowly missed Pierce and he gave a shriek. "Why are they shooting me, if anyone's a threat it's gotta be Abed the Ay-rab!" Yelled Pierce.

Abed - who this time had decided to play every film hero rolled into one character, looked around and came up with a solution. "Listen I've got a plan but i need you all to trust me on this." He whispered loudly. "I'll use the big gun that we have and cover while all you escape from the vent behind us."

Everybody looked up at him stunned. Troy looked shocked. "But Abed, you love paintball and i won't have any fun without you." Cried Troy.

Annie who had remained silent up to this point looked up at Abed and said "I won't let you do this."

"Sorry princess, this is the only way out. Take it or leave it!" Replied Abed as Han Solo.

"We'll leave it." Replied Annie.

"Uuhh... you don't get to decide that!" Jeff cut in. "If Abed is willing to do this he should be allowed to."

The whole group nodded in agreement. Troy came over to Abed and they did their famous handshake.

Everyone said there farewells, when all of a sudden Annie said, "I'm staying with you."

Abed looked at her and replied using his uncanny Humphrey Bogart impression, "Now, you've got to listen to me. Do you have any idea what you've have to look forward to if you stayed here? Nine chances out of ten, we'd both wind up shot. Isn't that true, Troy?"

"You're only saying this because you want me to go." Replied Annie. "What about us?"

"We'll always have our dreamotorium." Abed retorted, still as Humphrey Bogart.

Britta and Shirley both cooed at this.

"Oh for God's sake Annie! This is paintball – Abed is not going to get killed!"

"Why do you have to ruin every single dreamy moment Jeffrey?" Said Shirley angrily.

"Look," Jeff retorted, "I've narrowly missed two bullets, okay? And i know that the third time I'm not gonna be so lucky. And I need to be lucky to win that extra-curricular credit."

Abed placed his hand under Annie's chin and lifted up her face calmly and said, "Here's looking at you, kid."

This for some reason made Annie's eyes swell up and she forgot for a second that they were just in a paintball game.

The firing of several paintball guns brought everyone back to reality. Abed seeing this as his last opportunity leaned forward to kiss Annie- but for some reason she rejected his advance. Looking up at her, he saw that she had a serious face and he had no idea what to say.

Annie leaned forward, pulling him in close and whispered very sexually and her voice full of lust, "If you return alive, a kiss won't be the only thing you get!"

She let him go and winked as she with the rest of the study group prepared to run. However, Abed still had not gotten over what she had just previously said, his mouth tightly shut but his eyes wide open.

"Abed! You haven't got cold feet have you?" Britta asked looking concerned.

Suddenly Abed remembered his mission and shook his head. For the last time he looked at Annie, who with her hair covering some of her face looked in his opinion, prettier than ever. However, her face was serious but also looked concerned for him he assumed.

Abed grabbed the gun and immediately started shooting at the attackers and the rest pf the study group made a run for the vents. All of a sudden, Abed noticed that some of the attackers had noticed the study group leaving and before they could do anyhing he started shooting at them. He must have shot at least twelve of them. He ducked as a bullet just narrowly missed him. The group had still not escaped. Annie and Jeff had still not gone through. He was glad however that Pierce did not get stuck in the vent. Jeff was about to climb in the vent before he stopped midway. Annie asked him what was wrong and he replied, "I can't leave Abed out there on his own. Every time we've played Paintball at Greendale he has always saved me from getting shot at. It's time I repaid the favour."

Annie nodded as she saw Jeff join Abed in the fort. When she looked back at them they both said together, "I'll be back!"

At this she smiled and made her way into the vent. Abed looked at Jeff and asked, "What made you stay?"

Jeff not wanting to admit he stayed for Abed replied, "I couldn't just let you be the hero!"

They both shut up though as bullets came firing their way. They both ducked and Jeff wanting to savour the moment looked up at Abed and said in his less excellent Humphrey Bogart voice, "Abed, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Abed smiled when he heard this. However he also remembered what Annie said and was rather curious about what the other things were that she would give him. He looked at Jeff and said, "Jeff, I've got to make it out of here alive!"

Jeff looked at him and the smiled as he took out two paintball grenades out of his jacket and said, "Chang's. I got them off him just before he got shot.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The group, minus Jeff and Abed had managed to sneak through the vents and climb out into an abandoned but vandalised hallway.

The walls were covered in paint splatters, the signs were ripped to shreds and the wooden benches, which were fixed to the walls, had come off and were broken. There was a silence among the group.

"Okay," Troy said loudly breaking the dreadful silence, "We need to find a new safe spot and fast, otherwise we all are gonna' get shot and knocked out of the game. Uuhh... and since Jeff isn't here and neither is Abed," he added, "It looks like I'll have to take charge."

"No, it does not look like that." Pierce interjected. "If anyone should take charge right now it should be me, besides I should have taken charge of this group from the very beginning." He said matter-of-factly, like it was obvious he was right.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. He still hadn't managed to rid his jealousy of Jeff.

"I disagree. I think no-one should be the leader because i don't believe in government." Britta cried out.

"Oh for God's sake! Why does every sentence you utter include the government?" Troy yelled fed up.

"Troy! Stop taking the Lord's name in vain." Shirley said shocked.

"Shirley, stop talking!" Pierce commanded her.

Shirley looked at Pierce with a murderous look and then all of a sudden all four of them started arguing frantically with each other. Annie who up to this point had been pondering over Jeff and Abed's fate, but mostly Abed's, got extremely frustrated and started manically unloading her paintball bullets at the ceiling.

This shut the group up pretty easily and immediately. She looked at them angrily, before saying, "Since I'm the best shot here," she said the last part a bit loudly in order to prevent Troy from objecting that she was the best shot. "Since I'm the best shot here," she continued, "I will lead the group but that does not mean that anyone of you do not get a say on the tactics. Okay?" She asked looking across at the group.

When they all nodded in approval, she beamed at them and said,"good. We'll follow Troy's plan and look for a good hide-out and then plan on how we intend to eliminate the rest of the players."

She began leading the way, when Troy asked concerned "What about Jeff and Abed? How will they know where to find us?"

Troy stared anxiously at Annie, who looked at the ground, tears swelling up in her eyes, contemplating the worst. She did not know how to answer him and anyway even if she did, she knew her voice would break down and she didn't want them knowing she was crying over a game of paintball. But why was she tearing up? Of course Jeff and Abed weren't going to die if they got hit. Then what was it? Then she remembered how Abed had leant in to kiss her but she had rejected his advances- saying that she would kiss him only if he survived and found her. So if Abed got shot that meant there would not be a kiss because he would break out of character and of course Abed was only attracted to her while he was in character. But still, why so upset over a kiss? Was she actually attracted to Abed or was she attracted to his characters?

"Annie?"

Annie's head shot up so fast it her neck, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Britta?" She replied stammering.

Britta looked at her curiously before saying," you didn't answer Troy's question?"

"Oh!" replied Annie regaining her composure. "I don't think Jeff and Abed are gonna make it out of there alive, so we need not worry about them." She hated the words coming out of her mouth but she had to remain realistic.

The four of them looked at her shocked and Shirley was covering her gaping mouth with her hand. "I agree with Annie." Britta said suddenly. "If we want to win we have to start thinking about ourselves and not letting Jeff and Abed's sacrifices go in vain.

The group nodded their heads in support and the set off in search of a hide-out.

Meanwhile, the two left behind were facing some pretty hard problems while also trying to escape.

"Jeff!" Abed yelled urgently. "We need to use those grenades that you have."

"Don't worry Abed. I'll use 'em when the time is right" Jeff replied looking at him with calm eyes.

They both nodded at each other before getting up to shoot at the attackers. One just about got Abed, before Jeff dragged him down.

"I saved you twice now." Jeff exclaimed, rocking a huge grin. "We're even."

"Thanks Jeff." Abed answered. "But how are we gonna get out of here? The vents are no longer an option."

Jeff stared at the vents, then at his jacket before staring at Abed. He then said,"Abed remember when I said I'd use the grenades as soon as the time was right? Well that time has come."

He took out the grenades and Abed looked at him with excitement in his eyes.

"Now Abed," he began, "we only get one shot at this so listen up. I'm going to throw a grenade at the players nearest to us. That way they'll get out and it will distract the players at the back. I will then throw the last grenade at them, getting them out. We will the leave through the doors." Jeff glanced at Abed, "You with me?"

Abed nodded, admiration shining in his eyes and his grip on his gun tightening with tension.  
Abed followed Jeff's motions as they successfully carried out the first part of their plan, by getting rid of the players nearest to them. Jeff then threw the last grenade at the players at the back before him and Abed escaped.

They speeded to a halt after they were a couple hallways away. Both men panting, they looked at each other half smiling, half laughing with relief.

"Now what?" Abed asked, his panting subsiding.

"I guess we should find the rest of the group." Jeff replied.

When Jeff mentioned the group, Abed's now calm heartbeat started accelerating again as he remembered what Annie had said to him. If he got back to her alive, he was going to receive something rather special along with a kiss. However, he had to find her first and also hope she hadn't got shot.

"Jeff broke his chain of thoughts when he asked him, "Where do you think the group would be?"

"I don't know." Abed replied.

Annie motioned to the rest of the group to be quiet when they came near a utility room. She heard noises and decided to investigate, but before she did she motioned to the others to get back. She kicked the door open and pointed her gun at the people inside. It was Starburns and Magnitude – both were shot.

"It's clear!" She shouted to the others before turning back to Magnitude and Starburns.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked them curiously.

"Pop-Pop!" Replied Magnitude.  
That reply always made Annie smile.

"We got shot and it was too scary to go outside to leave because the football team is shooting everybody- including people who are already shot." Added Starburns.

The rest of the group joined her at the entrance of the utility room. Annie looked at the group, before coming to a decision. She turned so she could face them before stating, "We're going after the jocks."

Jeff and Abed had made their way into the cafeteria, which surprisingly wasn't damaged in any way whatsoever. The men turned to look at each other, both finding it hard to believe what they were seeing. The cafeteria was always the first place that got trashed because many students made their forts here.

"Jeff," Abed addressed him uncertainly, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Can't blame you." A voice behind them said.

They both turned fast, to see who had crept up on them.  
Leonard stood there, wearing a polo shirt and blue jeans, carrying a huge gun and covered in so much ammo that his shirt was barely visible.

"Drop the gun Leonard." Jeff commanded him.

"Shut up Winger, you diva." He retorted rudely.

"Leonard listen, we can come to a truce. If you let us go we won't shoot you and if you do you can't shoot both of us." Abed explained to him matter-of-factly.

Leonard looked at Abed, then at Jeff, before putting his gun to the side. He started mumbling something about, "...no good diva..." "...robot whuss..." before he turned to leave.

Abed and Jeff also turned, heading outside.

"Annie, I don't know if this is a good idea." Troy whined. "They have more members in their team than us. We'll get owned."

They were crouching behind a load of trash cans.

"Stop crying Troy. Don't forget, we have the element of surprise." Annie explained.

Annie looked back at the team; Shirley was holding the cross that was dangling around her neckline, Troy was looking worried, Britta was loading her gun and Pierce was wiping his glasses clean. Annie smiled looking at them, her heart full of love for them. She decided to do what she thought was best for this situation and came up with a "Winger" speech. However, before she could start she heard yelling and before she could look up to spot the cause of the commotion, they were surrounded on all side by no other than, the jocks.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Yelled the jocks.

The study group put up their hands, seeing there was no way out. They were taken to a jock, who Annie presumed was their leader. He surveyed the group before his eyes set on her. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment- all through high school she wanted jocks to notice her, but right now she was wishing for the opposite thing.

"Aren't you a fine gyal?" He said sensually.

However, Annie determined not to lose her composure retaliated by saying, "Back off, if you know what's good for ya'!"

At this, all the jocks started laughing. The leader turned to stroke her face teasingly when she kicked his chin. At this his face turned red, as he tried to hide the pain. He looked up at her before saying, "A little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me!" Exclaimed Abed as he shot the leader, before turning at the rest.

Annie and the rest of the group were stunned as they took in the fact that Abed was alive. And if things couldn't get any better, Jeff came out of nowhere and started shooting at the rest. By the time the shooting subsided, every jock was covered in paint while Jeff and Abed stood back to back, smiling at their work. The jocks, realising they were out, started cursing loudly before leaving. Jeff and Abed then turned to the grinning. Annie, not knowing what came over her, grabbed Abed's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met hard and passionately as they both were desperately hoping for this moment. Abed's hands slid down her lower back before grabbing her ass and at this Annie let out a sigh on Abed's lips and grabbed him tighter from the neck. They weren't aware of the duration of their kiss, or the presence of the group before Jeff let out a loud cough. Coming back to their senses, Annie and Abed immediately let go of each other, Abed's eyes wide and Annie blushing furiously. They turned to look at the rest of the group, who were stood there watching them with eyes wide and mouths gaping.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
